Comic Battle 1: Doctor Doom vs Black Adam
by CeraSeptem
Summary: Something I wrote while bored. I have a list of them that I will do, whenever I get around to them.


The doctor that was Doom laughed proudly as he finished the building of his latest ingenious device. He had finally decided to set his mind on his long-time goal of world domination, and he'd thought of the perfect way to do so. In his research, he had discovered evidence of another world. Normally, alternate planes of existence were of no major consequence to men like him and Reed Richards, but this one was unique in it's structure and development. The more Doom learned of it, the more curious he was, until eventually he decided that he would visit it. In his plans to visit, he managed to learn of a particular man within the world, a man who ruled a small nation in the Middle East. Many fo the traits he exhibited reminded Victor of himself, and so he asserted that this "Black Adam" would be suitable to assist him. He had found the coordinates to this Kahndaq, and would be there within minutes in order to negotiate with Adam.

He stepped into his latest portal, and was instantly transported to the stately chambers of the ruler of Kahndaq. Black Adam was most displeased to find himself interrupted by this unwelcome visitor. He immediately grasped Doom by the throat of his metal suit, confident in his own ability to crush it. Doom smiled smugly.

"Just let me speak... Victor von Doom has an incredible proposition for you." He muttered, unsurprised when Black Adam released him from his powerful grip.

"Do so quickly." Black Adam commanded, surveying the body of Doom. "Before I decide that ripping out your throat is more time efficient."

"Simple enough." Doom interjected before brushing himself off and clearing his throat in preparation for his speech. Teth-Adam hovered with his arms crossed, watching every movement of Doom closely, still extremely wary of the unwelcome guest.

"The first thing you must come to understand is that we are of very different worlds. Much like your own is plagued by multiple constructs of the same universe, my world is as well. It seems that we are loosely similar to these constructs, except that we are not mere variations, and instead fully separate realities. It begs the question of what exactly our worlds diverged off of, and which might be the original in all of it..." Victor lamented, getting caught up in his own intellectual curiosities. He shook his head as he saw Adam frown, getting rid of the scientific inquiry.

"Regardless, that is not why Doom has come here. Doom is here because he desires to liberate both of our worlds. In all the beings of this particular reality, he considers you the most fitting to rule, and in his own is also the only deserving of such an honor. He has come here in hopes to form an alliance between ourselves, so that the both of us might give the world what she truly deserves: The two of us in control of it all." Doom finished, relaxing his posture, confident that he had an extremely powerful ally.

"It is World Domination you seek?" Black Adam inquired, being sure to clarify the situation before responding.

"If you must be blunt about it, yes." Was the response. Doom extended his hand towards Adam as the Kahndaqi lowered himself to the ground. "Are we to ally for the greater good?"

Black Adam grasped the hand of Doctor Doom firmly, and looked squarely into his eye. He pulled the Doctor closely, before squeezing hard enough to cause the bending of the metal that Doom was encased in. A safety measure within the suit delivered a nasty shock to Adam, forcing him to release his grip. The armor was still damaged, but functional for now.

"World Domination is NOT an admirable goal." Adam asserted, frowning fiercely at Victor. Without warning, he flew into von Doom, who immediately raised his own force field. Teth-Adam bounced off of the armored combatant, who returned a very powerful blast of concussive force at him. The force was enough to halt even Black Adam in his attempts to recover, and Doom was relentless in his assault. After being hit a number of times, Adam grew angrier at the unwelcome challenge, and again charged at him. Despite being hit faster and harder, Adam resisted the pain and bore into Doom, who could not attack Adam and defend himself simultaneously. After reaching the body of Victor, Adam thrust himself into the air, forcing the Doctor through one of the castle walls and out into the lands surrounding it. As Doom picked himself out of the sands of Kahndaq, he looked up to see Black Adam's intimidating form.

"How boorish." Doom commented, already prepared for the next assault. As predicted, Black Adam charged once more at the Doctor, who returned fire. This time he did not use his suit, but instead his ample sorcery abilities. They were of much more power, and a powerful one should have been more than enough to knock Adam from the sky. What Doctor Doom did not know, of course, was of the resistance to magic that Adam boasted. The blasts were easily thwarted by the already magic-based abilities of Black Adam, who continued to approach his enemy. Again, a force field was his prize, and he crashed into it once more. He grunted derisively as he glared at Doom, aware that Doom could not attack while defending himself.

"Impervious to magic, I see." Doom commented. He scrambled to find an appropriate method of attack. Much to his chagrin, Black Adam already had a plan. Before Doom had a chance to react, his shield came under the fire of the extremely powerful Black Adam. It deflected blow after blow, but the power output decreased with each attack. At this rate, there was no way that Doom could stand against Adam. This was especially decided as Adam approached very closely to Doom, and said the fateful word "Shazam" while quickly moving out of the way. The lightning pierced through the sky and cracked against the shield of Victor von Doom. Even inside the protective bubble, the shock was enough to rattle him.

"This is your last chance. Leave Kahndaq and NEVER return." Black Adam demanded, deciding to do the honorable thing and allow von Doom a last chance to regroup. Doom was enraged by the words of Adam.

"You are lucky that Doom allows you to live! Allowing a retreat was the worst idea you've ever had, and you will live to rue the day you crossed Doom. I have gathered all of the information needed. Next time... you will not be so lucky as to think you can stand up against the power of Doom." With these words, Victor returned to his own world, fueled by a new need for vengeance on the man that handed him a defeat most unfitting a man of his stature.


End file.
